A Rabbit's Confession
by JoeyNathanyl
Summary: Bonnie's always liked watching Freddy to perform for the kids. He didn't know just how happy Freddy made him until he had some time to think. (Yes, I realize that a line or two were taken from YouTube videos and/or songs. Don't patronize me.)


"Oh, crap. He's gonna kill me this time for sure!" Bonnie said, panicking when he realized it's about time for the doors to open for all of those waiting little tykes. He had just finished cleaning the kitchen when he noticed the time. He finished rubbing his hands with a damp rag and rushed to the stage. Waiting there was an irritated animatronic bear. "Bonn, you know you're my pal... but you can't be late when the kids are scheduled to be here." Freddy told him sternly. Bonnie sighed and nodded in response. They rested for a few more minutes before hearing the doors open. Following was the sound of children laughing and cheering. Freddy opened his eyes and, with his microphone in hand, began to speak to his beloved guests.

"Hi there, kids! I'm so happy to see you all. I hope your little hearts can handle all of the love my friends and I can give!" He said with a chuckle.

"And if you'd like, I can play a hoppin' guitar solo for you all!" Bonnie added, picking up his trademark instrument.

"Hey, kids! Don't forget to have a nice cupcake with your pizza!" Chica exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Foxy?" Bonnie asked.

"Well, I don't know, Bonnie!" Freddy began. "Hey, all you pirate fans! Head on down to the Pirate Cove because the show's about to start! It's our good ol' pal, Foxy!" He said, pointing to the closed curtain hiding Foxy's stage.

"Now where'd that pesky fox sail off to?" Bonnie said. "Foxy!" He called.

"Help us out, kids!" Chica yelled. "Foooxy!"

"Last time, kids. Nice and loud!" Freddy said, looking towards the stage. "Foxy!~" With the last call, Foxy popped his head out of the curtain.

"Aargh!" Foxy exclaimed. "Ye interrupted me nap, Freddy." He looked around to see all the children staring at him. "Yeargh, it seems I've stumbled about some new crewmates." He opened the curtains and knelt to get a closer view of his captive audience. "These lads and lassies look ripe with the thirst for adventure! Let yer imagination set sail while I tell ye a tale from me olden days."

Foxy went about telling his stories for about an hour or so while Bonnie played a soft rythm fitting of Foxy's tale. When it was over and near time for the kids to leave, so many of them asked for a hug from the big bear himself. Freddy was only too happy to oblige, making sure to be as gentle as possible so he didn't accidentally crush them. "Thank you so much for all of the hugs! And thanks for coming to Freddy Fazbear's! I'll see you next time!" He yelled as they went out of his sight, one by one. As soon as the last parent left, it was closing time.

Freddy sighed, stretching his limbs. He looked over to notice Bonnie staring at him. "Is something wrong, Bonn?" Freddy inquired.

"Not at all, Freddy. It's just that... well.." He trailed off, looking to the side a bit.

" 'just that' ...?" He echoed.

"W-Well... You look really nice when you're up on stage, is all... When you're making kids happy and when you're smiling and whatever." He turned away, sure that if he were anything other than a robot, his face would be a deeper shade of purple than his fur.

"Well, shucks. Is that all? You could have just said so! You don't have to be so quiet about it!" Freddy responded. Within seconds, he found himself being pushed towards the wall.

"I'm so sorry about this." Bonnie said before kissing him. Freddy pushed him away after he realized what was happening, his eyes widened and his mouth agape.

"B-Bonnie... What do you think you're doing?" He exclaimed, wiping his mouth.

Bonnie's ears drooped and he looked to the ground. "I'm incredibly sorry about that, Freddy. I couldn't help myself. It's just.. I like you, is all. Like.. I REALLY like you."

Freddy ran his hand under the other's chin to bring his head back up. "Bonn, you need to calm down. All of this excitement with the kids and partying is getting to you. If you still feel the same after a good night's rest, I'll be happy to make up for lost time."

Bonnie sniffed and nodded, hugging the other tightly. "You're so understanding.. " They separated before he continued on. "I won't be able to join you in entertaining the kids tomorrow, though. I need some alone time backstage so I can make up my mind."

Freddy patted his back. "That's fine. Get some rest, ease your mind. I'll see ya tomorrow." He smiled at the other before drifting off to sleep. When he awoke, it was almost time for the kids to come and play. He looked beside him, and it seemed as though Bonnie was already backstage. The doors opened and the kids came pouring in. Freddy smiled as he greeted them. "Hey, kids! I hope you have fun today at Freddy Fazbear's!"

He noticed out of the crowd, there was a few kids looking around, as if searching for something. One of them spoke up "Where's Bonnie?"

Freddy chuckled "Bonnie's having some technical difficulties, so he had to go somewhere to get his head straight. But don't worry, kids! He'll be just fine, and is sure to be back on stage tomorrow!"

Bonnie quietly listened to the party as he sat in the corner of the backstage room. He heard Freddy laugh. He heard him talk. That voice always made Bonnie smile. No matter how many times he would try to collect himself and shake his mind of these feelings for his leader, they would always come back, as if they were a ghost haunting him. He loved Freddy. He adored Freddy. Freddy was, often times, the only thing he would think about. But he was scared. Scared that if Freddy knew it wasn't just a fault in his systems, that the bear would shun him or even go so far as to stop talking to him. He didn't want to be left alone.

As the show went on, he looked up at the spare heads that accompanied him in the room. When his eyes met with those of one of the spare Freddy heads, his circuits shook. He almost became entranced by them. Those amazing blue eyes. The eyes that he swore he could stare into for days on end. If ever there were a good way to practice talking to Freddy, this would definitely be it.

After a few hours, Freddy came and knocked on the door. "Bonn? The party's over. Are you done trying to figure things out?" There wasn't an answer. Freddy knocked again. "Bonnie? You're still in there, right?" The only thing he could hear was the sound of soft sobbing. He burst through the door to see Bonnie in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest. Tears made their way down his face. "Bonn, don't do that. You know it'll ruin your circuits." He said as he sat down beside the rabbit.

Bonnie wiped the tears off. "Sorry, Freddy. I guess I was thinking to much." He said quietly, resting his head on the other's shoulder.

Freddy sighed, allowing this action for a few minutes. "You know.. The kids were sorta worried about you." He finally said, breaking the silence.

Bonnie chuckled and ran his fingers around each other. "I'm sure they were."

Freddy pulled himself away from Bonnie, almost causing him to fall over. "Have you figured it out? How do you feel about me?"

Bonnie's breath caught and he choked on his words. His nerves got the better of him. Freddy was putting him on the spot and he was afraid of the bear's reaction. "I..." He started. "...Do you promise you won't think badly of me when you hear what I have to say?" Freddy smiled at him and nodded. With that, Bonnie took Freddy's hands in his, looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath before stating his confession. "I love you, Freddy Fazbear. There isn't any two ways around it. I've tried time and time again to convince myself that I was dilusional, but it never worked. I want this to be real. I want, no.. I NEED to be yours."

Freddy just gawked at him. Words couldn't be found. Everything was hitting his mind all at once, and made his head pound. "Is..." Freddy started "Is that really how you feel about me?" It was when Bonnie nodded that Freddy finally returned the rabbit's feelings and kissed him. He chuckled after he pulled away, taking in Bonnie's priceless expression. The same one, no doubt, that Freddy himself was wearing when Bonnie kissed him the previous night. Freddy wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist and kissed him again. This time, Bonnie returned Freddy's actions, wrapping his arms around the nape of the bear's neck as they shared an intensely passionate kiss.

"Oh... and you know how you keep calling me 'Bonn' instead of 'Bonnie'?" Bonnie asked, pulling away for a minute. Freddy hummed in question. "Well.." Bonnie continued "..I've come up with a little nickname for you, too." He ran his hand over Freddy's cheek and planted a soft kiss on his nose. "How do you like the name 'Fazzy'?"

Freddy chuckled and hugged him. "I love it... Bon Bon." If Bonnie wasn't an animatronic, he was sure his entire face would be burning with embarrassment. "Come now." Freddy said, holding his hand out. "We have to get back to the stage, okay?" Bonnie nodded and took his hand. When they left the room, they noticed Chica and Foxy staring at them as they walked to the stage, hand in hand.

"Ya enter the room alone, and yer comin' out bein' all friendly-like with Bonnie." Foxy said, leaning against the wall beside his stage. "What happened in there, lads?"

"Well... We found out what was wrong with me." Bonnie stated, laughing a bit. Foxy's head tilted. "I'm in love."

"With who?" Chica exclaimed. Freddy came up behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around him, resting his chin on Bonnie's shoulder. "Who do you think?" He retorted, running his fingers along Bonnie's ears moments later out of affection.

"But.. What does this mean for the rest of us? And the kids? What will they think?" Chica inquired.

"They won't know." Bonnie said. "I'm pretty sure that even I can restrain myself when the humans are around.. Even if I am to spend so much time standing beside the cuddliest and cutest bear in the world. Trust me, there won't be too much of a difference.." He said before turning his head to look at the other. "Right, Fazzy?" He poked Freddy's nose as he finished his words. Freddy kissed his cheek and chuckled. Bonnie then turned towards the bear and kissed him again. It felt amazing to not have to hide his feelings from Freddy anymore, to know that Freddy would feel the same.

From that point on, the pizzeria had a lot more energy about it, and Bonnie was more than happy to sing songs with Freddy for the kids. They would fall asleep while holding hands, and wake up smiling at each other, starting their days off with a kiss or two. Things could only get better now.


End file.
